galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:CHAPTER 4: FIELD CLASS
just an note : eric and his team were acting Ensigns when they were sent the secound time to newport. the acting was so they were not disqulified from the midshipman chellange. Gnume (talk) 02:10, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Vanessa, I fixed the items we talked about before (and removed most of it from the talk page to cut down on potential confusion). I did end up making one fairly serious change to the wording, removing the passage about 500 years being like last week for McElligott, and then adding something I thought more appropriate to the new time span. specifically the passage I added is: He had a grim expression on his face and I realized that he of course had seen it first-hand. To him 1500 years might be half his life but I recalled hearing somewhere that the Guardian had also endowed McElligot with a perfect memory, he literally could not forget the Y'All. Let me know what you think. SoronelHaetir (talk) 04:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Works for me, but maybe I make it a little more general.So Eric doesn't appear to have specific info about McElligott. (The passage is perfect, no critiqueI: "He had a grim expression on his face and I realized that he had seen it first-hand. To him fiveteen hundred years might be half his life, but they said that none of the Immortals could really forget anything. They say that total recall was some of the abilities the Guardian endowed the ones he had chosen to be humanities guides.The old admiral was literally unable to forget every detail of the Y'All Invasion." I am going to use your, or a variation of it in the rewrite. You are free and welcome edit sentences , change passages or even remove, add content etc. Thanks VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 11:25, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I made some slight changes due to McEligotts rank being that of a six star admiral. Also changed the phrase top classified to "classified Blue-Blue-Red". ---- Also, if the Academy was to become a four year curriculum (from the current three years acording to existing canon), with second and third year being specialization, Eric might actually have been a Junior when his time on board the USS Hyperion. One idea to stretch the time spent getting a taste of most fields at the academy is to have all the specialization courses start every three months with have an introductory course lasting twelve weeks. Only those who complete the introductory course adequately would go on to the next phase. Elsewhere we know that Stahl influenced Eric's not getting into any more advanced courses. Knight Ranger (talk) 14:31, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Vanessa, Thanks for liking my substitution, and I appreciate your permission but will likely still be hesitant about making such changes within the actual stories. It's just an area that I feel somewhat uncomfortable about and the need to tread very carefully, changing the words an author has chosen. One reason I was thinking Erik would have specific knowledge of McElligott was that (1) they have already met numerous times at this point, even if they did not speak with each other at all of them (the Yakuta trip, the Camp Idyllic aftermath, Stone's trial, at planet Place) -- and spoken some other times by galnet (the comm that sent Olafson to Lawman's for Stone's trial and when Erik was being ordered to pick up and transport the Y'All, maybe some other that I am not recalling) so Erik would have at least some reason to be interested in picking up information about McElligott in particular -- in addition to McElligott simply being the man at the top of Erik's heap. and also since Erik is in the Navy I would expect certain types of info to just sort of float around, the topic of bullshitting sessions and the like "Whadya think it would be like to never forget anything?" and the like. SoronelHaetir (talk) 15:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Vanessa respond First of all I can't express my joy adequately seeing you all participating and talking. It starts to feel like a community of friends and fellow geeks ..:-) In my original version I had the Academy time reduced due to the Big War and the need to speed up the process of getting officers in ships and into the war.It was also the reason for reintroducing the rank of midshipman and the decission to have them serve as Midshiman teams on ships of the line. It was easier to give new shps a ready command crew.(with the commanding midshiman acting as OPS) In my own Academy time we had 4 years (RL) and upon re reading the story I felt Eric doesn't have enough time to partake in all the speciality courses Stahl wanted him to participate. I also felt he could need some more time on the Hyperion (Yes his Junior year) giving him a year as OPS officer would give him more experience in terms of day to day ship business. As for you feeling uncompfortable to edit, add, remove or change content. You can edit and change to your hearts content and simply save your version under Fragments- Soronel Edits. They are then not canon and I can easily compare the edits with the original via the compare pages feature. After which I can decide to take all elements I agree into the Canon versions (Published on FP / SOL) Knight I fully agree and will take these suggestions aboard integrating them into the rewrite Gnume This Wiki, this Universe would be not the same without your eagle eye! Thanks again!!! Soronel You managed to become a friend and already relied on asset and important voice in this endeavor thanks indeed To you all To the Stars.. Yours truly VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 17:25, March 12, 2014 (UTC)